Under My Roof
by Angelikah
Summary: Katherine, Kol, and Caroline are roommates. Hijinks ensue. Drabble series set in the same universe as Linked. Background Klaroline.
1. Caroline vs Living With Kol's Sass

**A/N: This will be a collection of one-shots set in the same universe as _Linked,_ consisting of different snapshots of Kol, Katherine, and Caroline being roommates. The situation had too much potential to not write about, and I didn't want to take up too much space in Linked for it.  
** **For the most part, it will also be unbeta'd. If anyone feels motivated to make me a better cover, that would be fantastic :P  
Thanks to D for a bit of the dialogue and helping me with this plot bunny.  
Enjoy!**  
 **-Angie**

 **This drabble takes place between chapters six and seven.**

* * *

Kol swore as he spilled half the carton of orange juice all over the counter, and Caroline stood up slowly, brandishing her handheld vacuum like a weapon.

"Oh my god, Kol. I _told_ you that you needed to hold the carton by the handle, or this will happen. Look, as long as you're under my roof, you'll follow my rul–"

"Except it's not your roof. It's Nik's"

"Yeah, well, if you're going to insist on spilling things all over counters that I literally JUST cleaned, I think I'll be okay with pulling the 'I'm his mate and therefore everything he owns belongs to me' card. Now get a towel."

"So you admit it, then?" Kol asked as he grabbed some paper towels, wiping at the spill.

"No. No, _stop._ STOP," Caroline ordered, vamp speeding over and grabbing the paper towels out of his hand roughly. "You do not _wipe_ at liquid spills. You _dab_."

"Well, my apologies, little miss cleaning fairy. I did not realize that there were rules about this sort of thing."

"Well, there are. And congratulations, you just broke them," Caroline said, huffing as she dropped the paper towels in the compost and grabbed a cloth napkin, dabbing carefully at the spill.

She cleared up the juice, humming to herself, before realizing that Kol was standing next to her on his phone. She pulled back, turning to glare at him.

"You totally started cleaning that up wrong so that I'd do it for you, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kol said airily. "But while you're, you know, taking care of things that _I'm_ supposed to be doing, would you mind beating this level of Angry Birds for me? I seem to be unable to aim correctly."

Instead of her help, he received an orange-juice soaked napkin in the face.

"Hey, easy there, darling. What did that napkin ever do to you to deserve being thrown so violently?"

"I don't know, but being thrown is probably nothing compared to having intimate contact with your face."

"You should ask your friend Bonnie what it's like to have intimate contact with my face. I'm sure she'd be happy to tell y- _Ouch_. That was completely unnecessary."

"Looked pretty necessary to me," Katherine said from the doorframe, making both Caroline and Kol start in surprise.

She was clutching a suitcase, clearly having just been dropped off from packing, and tossed it onto the couch with a thunk.

"Bonnie dropped me off a few min–"

Katherine was cut off by Kol, who was holding her up to the wall by her throat. "You little bitch. You _killed_ me. I will rip your head off of your bony little body–"

"Oh my god, Kol, what the fuck?" Caroline

"Wasn't-me–" Katherine gasped out. "I'm-Katherine."

Kol immediately relaxed, and Katherine fell rather clumsily to the floor after Kol released her throat. "Ah, Katerina Petrova. So good to finally make your acquaintance."

"And from your reaction to me, I'm going to assume that you're Kol. I'd say that I'm sorry that my shadow self is such a self-righteous little bitch, but I don't want to upset Klausbait Barbie," Katherine said, massaging her throat.

"Okay, number one, you did say it, and number two, Klausbait Barbie? Seriously?"

"It's true," Katherine said, shrugging and pushing past Caroline to open the fridge.

"I think I see why my brother enjoys you," Kol said, causing both Katherine and Caroline's heads to snap up at the same time.

"Why?" they asked together, before glaring at each other.

"I wasn't talking to you, darling. It's obvious why Nik likes you," Kol said impatiently. "I was talking to this one over here. Clearly you make up for Elijah's complete inability to make a joke by being a sarcastic smart-arse."

Katherine just rolled her eyes and took a bite of an apple that she'd pulled out of the fridge, closing the door behind her.

"So, where's my room?" she asked after swallowing a mouthful.

Caroline pointed the other girl in the right direction, grabbed the orange-juice soaked towel out of Kol's hand once Katherine left to unpack. "Hang this up in the bathroom to dry and then we'll wash it."

"Doesn't washing it involve getting it wet anyway?" Kol asked, frowning.

"Don't question me. My roof, my rules."

Clearly deciding that it was better to just do as she said, Kol took the towel back and walked to the bathroom. Caroline picked her handheld vacuum back up and turned to squint around the room, trying to decide if it was spotless yet and she could move onto the kitchen (which was now, thanks to Kol, not spotless).

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Keep in mind that this will not be updated on a schedule, and since it's a drabble series, it will have VERY unpredictable timing on updates. You have been warned. Let me know what you thought with a review! :D  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	2. Kol vs The Chore Wheel

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback to the last chapter. Just a reminder that this is a companion piece to Linked, meaning that Klaroline is the pairing, but it's not really a romantic story. This is really for my Kolthaline BroT3. ;)  
Enjoy!  
-Angie**

 **The first part of this drabble takes place just before chapter seven.**

* * *

 **Important Note:** **Do not mix ammonia and bleach** **. You will create chlorine gas and, unless you are immortal, you will die.**

* * *

"Do I _look_ like I do dishes?"

"Funny, I said the same thing once, except I was shallow, bitchy, and unhelpful."

"I _am_ shallow, bitchy, and unhelpful," Katherine pointed out dryly. "And I'm not doing dishes."

"Well, that's unfortunate, since that's your chore for the rest of the week, along with cleaning the rest of the kitchen," Caroline said cheerfully, straightening their brand new Chore Wheel on the fridge.

"I'm with Princess, to be honest. I refuse to lower myself to cleaning the bathroom. This is what hybrids are for."

"Don't call me Princess," Katherine growled.

"Well, if you'd stop _acting_ like one–"

" _Guys_. Shut up. You're doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, and _you_ are cleaning the bathroom and taking out the trash, and that is final. Well, until next week when we switch."

"And what are _you_ doing?"

"Vacuuming, dusting, and general picking up."

Kol narrowed his eyes. "Fine, then. I just have one question."

Caroline sighed. "What?"

"I haven't been alive for more than a few months since the 1800s. Please explain how to clean these things."

Caroline just groaned.

* * *

 _Two days later_ …

* * *

Caroline knew something was off as soon as she walked into the apartment and felt her lungs burning. Coughing, she slammed the door and sped out of the building, her breathing ragged.

What the _fuck_?

She walked to the back of the building and braced herself against the concrete before jumping to their porch and pulling open the glass balcony door, hearing the locks splinter from the inside.

The air was suffocating as it came out, and she felt her lungs constrict. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Kol's dead body on the bathroom floor through the open doorway.

The next thing she knew, she was taking a large breath, her eyes snapping open, and she gingerly rolled on her side to see Kol already sitting against the doors of the bathroom counter, a bit pale.

Katherine was leaning against a wall, clearly worried, before obviously realizing that Caroline was conscious and masking the expression.

"What happened?" Caroline croaked, her voice scratchy.

"Genius here was trying to clean the bathroom floor. It didn't go well," Katherine said, jerking her head towards Kol. "I opened the windows to clear it out. Most of it was gone through the porch door by the time I got here.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Kol, who glared back at her even more intensely. "I have just died five times in a row from mixing common household cleaning products. I am tired, I am _hungry_ , and it would be in your best interests not to test me, my brother's mate or not."

"You mixed _ammonia_ and _bleach_?" Caroline screeched.

Kol's eyes turned blood red and he zoomed towards her, snapping her neck.

* * *

 _One week later…_

* * *

"Oh my god, Kol! What did you _do_?"

"The dishes," he said dryly, clearly fighting down a smile at Caroline's look of horror as she took in the suds covering the floor.

"Did you put liquid detergent in the dishwasher?"

"It said dish washing liquid," he said defensively.

"I showed you where the dry detergent was yesterday. Why didn't you use that?"

"This was closer."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. And feet off the table. We eat on that."

He just shrugged, keeping his feet propped up to keep the suds from touching his shoes.

"Kol."

He just gave her a challenging look. "I've never had to use a dishwasher before in my life."

"Well, neither has Katherine, and she seemed to do fine for herself."

"I've totally used a dishwasher," Katherine said irritably from the living room. "I very quickly discovered that Saint Elena actually _helps_ people. Luckily I'm a quick learner."

"Whatever," Caroline huffed. "It's not hard. Clean this up. With salt, towels, and a mop, I mean. You're still banned from the chemical closet."

He huffed and pulled the box of salt down from the cupboard, curling his lip as his shoes were covered in sticky suds, and began to pour it around the room. "You know, I don't think this Chore Wheel business is agreeing with me. Perhaps you should invest in one of Nik's hybrids," he said casually.

"Don't disrespect the Chore Wheel," Caroline snapped before stomping out of the room.

Honestly. The man was a fucking _Original_. You'd think he'd be able to handle a dishwasher.

* * *

 _One week later…_

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"It wasn't my fault," Katherine said immediately, looking up from her magazine and pointing at Kol, who was clearly trying his best to look innocent.

An entire section of the floor was covered in dust. And lint. And hair. And tiny clumps of god-knows-what detritus.

"You broke my vacuum," Caroline wailed, zooming over to the powerful (and very, _very_ expensive) appliance, sniffling when she saw that the plastic compartment that served as a bag had been cracked and was now completely empty.

"How did you even-you know what? I don't want to know. Clean this up."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Caroline growled.

"Err-We don't have a vacuum…?" Kol half-asked.

Later, Caroline would look back on the moment she had made a one thousand year old vampire cower in a corner with an immense amount of pride, but at the current moment, she was too angry to care.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, practicing her deep yoga breaths, before grabbing her phone out of her purse.

"Caroline, love–"

"I need a hybrid," she interrupted, gritting her teeth.

"Of course, love. Might I ask for what purpose?"

Caroline bit her lip, deciding that 'Cleaning my apartment' was probably not a valid enough reason.

"Because your gazillion-year-old brother can't do simple tasks that twelve year olds are able to accomplish with little interference."

"I resent that," Kol said from the corner, though he was wearing an evil smile.

"Please do elaborate," Klaus said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"No. You do _not_ get to make fun of me for this, okay? I like it when my apartment is _clean_. It helps me concentrate and I feel much less anxious when everything's clean. Your brother is clearly incapable of picking up after himself, and _worse,_ he doesn't want to learn. I need someone who will make up for it."

"I'll have someone come twice a week. Will that suffice?"

"Thank you," she said waspishly, making to hang up before pausing and lifting the phone back to her ear. "We're paying them, right?"

She heard Klaus chuckle softly on the other end of the line. "If that's what you wish, my love."

"Damn right," she mumbled as she hung up, turning back to Kol and Katherine, the former of whom had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Kol, one. Chore Wheel, zero," Kol said gleefully.

Caroline and Katherine shared an exasperated look (which Caroline would later realize was their first _real_ roommate bonding moment).

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Which did you think was Kol's worst cleaning fail? :P Let me know!  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	3. Caroline vs The Diary

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update. This takes place a few days after Caroline, Kol, and Katherine move in together. Remember, most of these will be short. Dedicated to Lynyrd Lionheart.  
Enjoy!**  
 **-Angie**

* * *

"Good morning, Caroline!"

"Morning," Caroline mumbled, heading straight for the coffee maker.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Caroline stiffened. There was something much too cheerful in Kol's voice, and it did not bode well for her. "Tired."

"How has your week been?"

Caroline added some cream and sugar to her coffee, turning around as she stirred. "Fine."

"Really?" Kol asked, the look on his face almost gleeful.

"Really."

"You haven't had anything interesting happen?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, I can foresee throwing coffee in your face if you don't tell me what's going on in the next thirty seconds. Does that count?"

"I suppose, but it's not as interesting as this," Kol said, pulling out an incredibly familiar notebook from his inside jacket pocket.

"Oh my god, Kol! Give it back!"

"But it's such an interesting read," Kol said, an almost sadistic smile blooming on his face as he sped across the room before opening the diary to read from it. " _Dear Diary, I can't believe it, but I think I miss Klaus_ ," he started, attempting to make his voice rise in pitch to imitate Caroline's and failing (though his accent was excellent).

"Kol!"

" _I don't think I miss him in personality, but I've had at least three dreams about what happened in the woods, and it's getting incredibly annoying._ Ooh, sex in the woods? How absolutely _scandalous_ , Caroline!"

Kol shot off to the other side of the room as Caroline dropped the coffee mug, ignoring the crash as she sped at him, and he turned the page, practically cackling with glee.

" _Dear Diary, I think Klaus must have gotten a witch to cast a spell or something. He told me that I'm his mate, but honestly I think he might have just done some sort of sex ritual. I've never gotten wet from him being within four yards of me-_ Now, Caroline, I didn't want to know that."

"Then you shouldn't be reading it," Caroline said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air and flopping down on the couch, deciding that running after Kol was a waste of energy.

"Oh, or how about this one: _I'm starting to think that Bonnie might not be as against dating Kol as she thinks she is. Self-awareness has never really been her strong suit, but it's starting to get ridiculous. Like, can't they just bang it out already? It's not like he's not hot._ Well, thank you, Caroline. Glad to know you think that of me. I'd threaten to tell Nik, but I have a feeling it would be my heart on the ground rather than yours."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Are you done?"

"Not even close! _I hate it when Katherine leaves her shit everywhere. Can no one in this house pick up after themselves like a fucking adult? I swear I'm a fraction of their ages and they can't use a broom._ Well, now, I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

"Shall I flip a few chapters before?"

"Kol, my diary doesn't have chapters."

"I can see that," he said as he flipped back through the book, dodging Caroline's attempt to grab it again. " _Dear Diary, Tyler was not happy when he found out that I slept with Klaus, even though it's really none of his business. I still care about him even though we broke up, but I feel like I've lost my need to justify the things he does that upset me._ Well, that's good, Caroline. Always nice to have some self-respect."

"You're an ass."

"I know. Oh, we should skip this entry. It looks like an incredibly detailed account of the romp you and Nik had against a tree, and that is not something I wish to subject myself to. Oh, here's one. _Dear Diary, Katherine is an entitled bitch._ Now that's just rude, darling."

Kol let out a shout of surprise as Caroline tore a chair leg from one of their dining chairs and threw it at Kol, knowing he'd have to drop the diary to catch the stake.

He did, and she sped to pick up the diary, holding it protectively in her arms. "I swear to god, Kol, I will get Bonnie to put a spell on this so that if you touch it again your dick will fall off."

"Now, darling. Bonnie wouldn't do that. You even agreed that she might grow to like that part of my anatomy."

Caroline felt veins crop up on her cheeks, and she took a deep breath to center herself. "I know that you grew up with Klaus, and that he put you in _coffins_ , but trust me Kol, if you touch my diary again what I will do will be _so_ much worse."

"Well now, that's a proper threat. Welcome to the family, Caroline," Kol said cheekily, ducking the pillow Caroline threw at his head.

"And you're going to clean up the coffee spill and then come to IKEA with me to replace the chair that I had to throw."

"You dropping your swill that attempts to pass for proper coffee wasn't my fault at all. You also didn't _have_ to throw anything. Don't blame me for your own actions."

Caroline gave him the look she used on incompetent cheerleaders, and Kol huffed. "Fine. I'll go as long as I get a say in the color scheme. I'm not cleaning the mess, though."

"There is no way you're getting a say in the color scheme, and there are towels over there on the counter."

He stayed where he was and held her gaze, his eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms.

"Kol…"

"What? I'm traumatized from my previous cleaning failures. I'm not going to do it. Pick your battles darling, because this is one you will not win."

"Fine," Caroline snapped, practically stomping to the kitchen for the towel and easily cleaning the mess in less than a minute. She grabbed her car keys and stuffed them in the back pocket of her jeans before grabbing her jacket from the hook by the door. "Come on. Bring your wallet."

She rolled her eyes as she heard Kol grumble about having to use his "hard-earned" money to pay for furniture and checked the time on her phone. It was only nine in the fucking morning.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought. :) Did you have a favorite line? Anything you might want to see in future chapters? I can't guarantee that I will write them, but I'm really enjoying playing around with the situation (I have a few half-done drabbles).**

 **You can always catch me on tumblr at thetourguidebarbie.**

 **Hugs!  
-Angie**


End file.
